


[Day 3] Remembering

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Day 3 Prompts:Late || Linger || “It’s pointless.”[midotakaweek2017.tumblr.com]





	[Day 3] Remembering

Day 3 [6/12]: Late || Linger || “It’s pointless.”

 

Pink snowflakes softly landed on his skin and he instantly gazed up, wondering what phenomenon was occurring. The next moment, he was greeted by tens of thousands of petals falling from cherry blossom trees, covering the sidewalks with a lovely shade of pink.

“It’s the Sakura season already?!” “Oh, this is beautiful!”

Ah, sakura trees. Hasn’t it been quite some time since he last saw one? _I wonder how he is doing now…_ The young girl beside him playfully tugged his arm and pointed, “Look, Shin-nii! It’s the sakura season! Look how lovely they are!”

“Indeed, they are beautiful.”

X-X-X

“Look Shin-chan! It’s the sakura season!! Haha! Come along, Shin-chan! Come and run while the petals fall!”

“Fool…” He glared at the boy and pushed up his glasses, taking a seat at the benches, paying attention to the young boy running around wildly amidst the sakura blizzard.

“Just come along, Shin-chan! Stop sitting there like an old man!” The next moment, he found himself dragged across the walkway by the young boy. Before long, he was covered in petals and frowned incessantly at the boy.

“Is Shin-chan angry~” The boy sniggered and placed his hands at the back of his head. “Hmph,”

X-X-X

“Shin-nii! Come join me!” The little girl exclaimed and he merely shook his head. “Go ahead, Shizuni. I’m too old for this.” He watched as the young girl twirled as petals fell onto her, a signature grin on her face. Watching her reminded him of the boy he used to know and for a while, it made his heart ache. He knew whoever that boy was, he was important but he simply could not remember the boy’s name.

It was like a memory he was desperately reaching for but simply could not reclaim it.

He knew how the boy looked like. He often had flashes of the boy’s appearances, sometimes in his dreams, sometimes when he was just walking around. He knew how the boy’s voice sounded like. It was always “Shin-chan! Shin-chan!” and nothing more. The boy clearly had an obnoxious attitude and they shared some special bond. If that was the case, where was this boy? It was messing up his head, the accident and everything.

After a certain traumatising accident, he had lost a lot of his memories, especially those of his family and close friends. Every day, he fought hard to reclaim them by visiting places he visited before, in hope of finding something. It had been a year since that incident, he finally remembered that he played basketball, was part of the Generation of Miracles and Shutoku’s team, that he was Shutoku’s vice captain and they won the Winter Cup in their third year. Everything was slowly coming back to him but there was this empty gap about his high school life.

X-X-X

“Mother, I have a question for you.”

“What is it, Shin?”

“There’s a boy I keep seeing in my dreams… He’s kind of average height, has a grin on his face. I remembered him when Shizuni was playing in the sakura blizzard but I can’t remember his name.”

“Ah, could it be Takao-san? If I remember, he was pretty fond of you when you two were in Shutoku.”

“Takao-san?”

“Ah, did I not mention that to you? Takao Kazunari, dear. He was the point guard in your basketball team.”

“Do you know where he is? I need to clear some things up with him.”

“I might have his number somewhere, why don’t I check for you while you help me buy some oil?” His mother passed him some money before waving him off.

Takao Kazunari…

X-X-X

He looked out from the window and watched as the bus rode past the skyscrapers of Tokyo, taking in all the sights and sounds, the familiar streets, the hustle and bustle of the city and most of all, how the lights shone in the evening sky. This was Tokyo, the place he had grown up in. The bus made a left turn instead of the usual right and for a moment, he panicked. Yet, the place looked somewhat familiar. The streets he dreamt of every night, the haunting moments and the look of horror on the boy’s face. He clutched his forehead and leaned back against his seat, trying not to thrash wildly as the memories started falling into place.

X-X-X

A little more. Just a few more steps. He pondered down the streets, scarf swaying wildly in the air as the snow fell onto his jacket. He stopped by the junction and glanced towards the shop just across the road. A teenager in a black jacket looked out of the window, chin slumped on his hands as he glanced at his watch once again.

Dammit.

“Shin-chan, why are you so late?” “Sorry, nanodayo. I got held up in the bus. What is it that you have to tell me, Takao?” He noticed how Takao was not smiling, neither was he toying with his jacket like he did when he was excited.

Something was up.

“I… I don’t know how to say this but… I think we should break up.”

It hit him hard when realisation finally sank in.

“Takao, are you even hearing yourself? What are you talking about?”

“We should break up. There’s no reason… It’s pointless for me to be with you anymore, it’s pointless to continue this relationship.” Takao ended off with a shrug and the other teenager looked up horrified and utterly destroyed.

“I… I don’t follow…” “I pretty much figured that too. To put it simply, I don’t love you anymore.”

Oh, so he was just going to be one of the girls that Takao threw away once he was done with. He leaned his head against the seat and released the grip on his bag. He felt the world crashing down onto him but couldn’t move a single limb. How could all this be happening? They were just about to celebrate their anniversary in a few week’s time. This all got to be a joke, maybe just a surprise since his birthday was two days later.

“Tell me… are you joking…?”

“No, Shin-chan. I’m not joking. I don’t love you, I can’t love you anymore.”

He instinctively reached out to grab Takao’s face, in hopes of binding them together again with a kiss but something reached his fingers first and swatted them away. He let the feeling of their fingers linger for a few moments before he turned around to look at the window and closed his eyes, a sole tear trickling down, a burning reminder that no one loved him anymore.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Takao push open the door and leave the cafe. Immediately, he stood up and ran after the boy, nearly hitting a waitress on his way out.

“Takao, wait!”

“What is it, Shin-chan?”

“I just… I just want to tell you that…”

He noticed how there was sudden screaming as a car came tearing down the streets, clearly out of control. Someone was yelling at them to get out of the way and he realised how Takao was right in the path of the oncoming vehicle. He acted on instinct, pushing Takao out of the way as the car connected with his body, sending him flying under impact.

The first thing he noted was a burning sensation in his body before the sound of footsteps resounded in his head.

_It hurts._

“Sir, are you okay?”

_Takao. It hurts. Takao, where are you?_

“Sir, please stay with me. The ambulance is on its way.”

He opened his eyes and locked glances with Takao before the latter ran into the crowds, vanishing from sight. That very moment, he was just completely, utterly destroyed. Takao didn’t even care about him anymore.

_Takao… Don’t… don’t ever forget… me… I… I love you…._

X-X-X

“Mister, are you okay? Mister?” Someone touched his arm and he shot up, drenched in perspiration with all attention focused on him.

“W-What? I… I… what happened to me…?” “You were tossing and turning around so much so the bus driver sent you to the hospital immediately. You were… crying… are you okay…?”

“I… Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your help, miss. I… I appreciate it.” “I will leave you in the care of the doctor then.” The lady promptly left and in entered the doctor, or rather, his father.

“Shintarou, what happened? A bus driver came rushing in, saying someone was suffering from an attack?” He kept quiet, or rather, he did not know what to say. He was remembering it all, how he ended up here and who Takao Kazunari is.

“I-I apologise for the trouble caused, Father. It was just one of the bad memories I occasionally have.” “Good, your mother will be here to fetch you in a moment.” His father did simple checkups on him when his mother stepped inside frantically. “Oh, thank goodness you are okay, Shin. I was so worried, I should not have told you to buy some oil for me.” His father glared at his mother as if inferring that it was all her fault. “I’ll get him home safe, Satoshi. Be sure to come home earlier too.” “Yes, of course.” They leaned in for a quick kiss and he felt a deep blush creep up his face.

X-X-X

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Shin-chan!”

“Goodbye, Takao.”

“Ehh?? Why do you seem so happy to get rid of me?”

“I’m not. It’s just really late, nanodayo.”

“Whatever, give me a kiss Shin-chan.”

“What?”

“A kiss. You know, a goodbye kiss?”

“Whatever…”

“You say that but you will kis~” Takao sniggered but his words was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own.

“There, contended? Now, go home, fool.”

“Tsundere.”

X-X-X

His head hurt to recall all these details, his chest felt constricted and he gasped for air before collapsing on the bed, in a desperate attempt to get his parent’s attention and interrupt their kiss.

His father waved them goodbye and his mother helped him up onto his feet. His knees still felt a little wobbly and unstable but other than that, he could walk perfectly fine. He looked towards the ground and counted the footsteps he took. He always did that when he felt awful or when he didn’t want people to look at him.

A pair of green shoes stood out from the rest.

His lifted his head.

A pair of black jeans that looked so familiar. An orange shirt with a black jacket over it. The way his hands were shoved into his pockets, the way he walked, it just seemed so familiar.

Strange, had he seen this person before?

He looked at the person’s face and held his gaze there. Black hair, blue eyes, uncut bangs, sharp nose.

No, no, no, he definitely saw this person before.

The person carried a bag, a distinctive hawk keychain hanging from it.

_Happy Birthday… Takao… Here… a present…_

_Thank you Shin-chan!! Oh, that’s a nice keychain you got for me!! Thank you so much!!_

“T-Takao?”

He noticed how the person stopped in his tracks before quickening his footsteps. He wanted to turn and run after Takao but his mother was already walking into the distance. Takao had bowed his head down, trying to blend in with the crowd until that familiar black hair completely vanished from his sight.

_It’s pointless, Shintarou. He doesn’t love you anymore._

 


End file.
